


Brotherly Love

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: Hail Caesar! (2016), Inherent Vice (2014), No Country for Old Men (2007), Only the Brave (2017), Sicario (Movies)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Incest, Oral, Orgy, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sex with Brothers, Smut, anal ish, handjobs, six-some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: You are spending some quality family time with Eddie and his brothers but there's more in store for you within the household. SMUT SMUT SMUT. If you are not 18 and over, DO NOT read, if you are 18 and over, enjoy!
Relationships: Christian F. "Bigfoot" Bjornsen/Reader, Eddie Mannix/Reader, Eric Marsh/Reader, Llewelyn Moss/Reader, Matt Graver/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Brotherly Love

You'd been dating the famous Hollywood studio manager, Eddie Mannix for a year now. You'd met when your sister, who was a well known actress, had asked you to come along to a premiere. When you'd set eyes on the manager, there had been a click between the both of you, which had led to your sister dialling his number and handing you the phone. Stuttering profusely, you asked him out, which he gratefully reciprocated.

Now, here you were. On the big man's arm as he proudly showing you off to the world. Although he had been a little apprehensive of you being the public eye, you told him repeatedly that you could handle them. Within a year of being in a relationship, you'd never met Eddie's family. He'd met your parents and obviously knew your sister. But had never met Eddie's.

So, one day that chance actually came. It was though Eddie had read your mind.

“(Y/N)?”

You looked up from your book. “Yeah?”

He was standing in front of you and looking a little nervous. “In a few days time, my sweet, I would like you to meet my brothers.”

You blinked a few times, slowly processing what he was saying to you. You were finally going to meet his family. His brothers, you might add.

“Seriously”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Oh, Eddie.” you cooed. “I can't wait.”

You sprang out of your seat and hugged him. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle over how excited you were.

“There is,” he said, pulling back a little. “One thing.”

“What is it, Ed?”

Eddie was silent as thought he was thinking about what he would say next. “My brothers...can get a little rambunctious, at times. Especially my youngest brother.”

“Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine.” you said, waving him off.

“No, they won't.” Eddie said, sitting down in the arm chair you'd been sitting in and pulling you into his lap. You settled yourself comfortably there. “As I said, they can be rambunctious. They might not think before they speak. Apart from Eric. He's quietened down since he moved here.”

“Eddie,” you assured. “I'll be fine. If they start anything, I'll give them a good tongue-lashing.”

But it was easier said then done.

When the day finally came, Eddie announced that you both would be making a trip down to Eric's home, where he and his other brothers were staying. The trip was about three hours away. Well, four if you included the rest stops you made. The day was hot and perfect for you to get a little sun tan. Eric's home was situated in the middle of nowhere, which was good, considering how famous you and Eddie were. You'd been afraid that somehow the Thacker twins would pop up with questions about your private life. But Eddie assured you that no one would find you.

The house was small and all one one level. Several cars, included a white transport van sat outside in the drive way.

“Here we are.” Eddie said, as he parked the car next to the others.

You stared at the house, feeling your nerves beginning to kick in.

“Nervous, toots?” Eddie asked,

You grimaced at the nickname. “Don't call me that, Eds. And yes, I am nervous. I'm meeting your brothers, for crying out loud.”

“You don't have to be nervous.” Eddie said, placing a comforting hand on yours. “I'll keep them in check.”

You looked at your boyfriend for a while. You would see in his eyes that he was speaking the truth. You smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, babe. I feel better now.”

You both hopped out of the car and took the few bags you had out. As Eddie closed, the boot of the car, the front door to the house opened, and out stepped a man.

He almost looked exactly like Eddie but the only difference was that he looked older than Eddie, with salt and pepper locks with matching goatee. He also wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses on his nose and wore jeans and a black shirt with the words 'Prescott Fire Dept.' in red.

Was this Eric?

“Eddie.” the man called.

The said man smiled. “All right, Eric. How's tricks?”

“Good, can't complain. Although, I do wish our other siblings would leave and find homes of their own.”

“Now, Eric, that was your own fault for inviting them to stay.”

Eric smiled and hugged his brother. You smiled at the brotherly affection. The two drew apart and Eddie placed an arm around his brother.

“Eric, meet my girl, (Y/N).”

Eric smiled making your heart melt. “Nice to meet ya, sweetheart.” he said, holding out his hand for you to shake.

“Likewise.” you said, taking his hand in yours.

Jesus, his practically dwarfed yours.

“She's a cute.” Eric said, to his brother. “How did you snap her up?”

“Long story, bro. I'll tell you all later. Right now, we need some rest.”

“Sure, I'll make us all some coffee. Do you want coffee, (Y/N)?”

“I'd love some tea.”

The three of you headed inside with Eric taking your luggage from you and leading you to the living room where three other men were waiting.

“Boys!” Eric barked, almost you stand to attention. “Straighten yourselves up, there's a lady present.”

The three men dropped what thy were doing and looked round.

Yep, they were definitely Eddie's brothers. Sitting in a chair by the window sat a man with a white cowboy hat on. He looked like Eddie and Eric but like Eric, his hair was long but untamed and was dark. He had a huge moustache that made him look like he was stuck in the seventies. Your eyes widened when you saw a rifle in his hand.

Next to him on the seater sofa was another Eddie look-a-like. His hair was dark brown like the – hunter? - with a greying stubble on his face. He looked very rugged. He was wearing an open camouflage jacket that was too hot for the day. A soldier?

Next to him was another man but this time round, his hair was shorter, almost cropped, and grey. He was clean shaven and he looked to be the youngest.

“(Y/N), this is Llewellyn.” the hunter waved and went back to cleaning his gun.

“Matt.” the soldier winked at you.

“And the gip next to Matt is Christian.”

Christian sighed. “Can you please not call me that?! It's Bigfoot.”

Matt scoffed and got up off the sofa to join you.

“Bigfoot?”you asked. “Why do they call him Bigfoot?”

“Because he likes to put his foot in everything...sometimes.” joked Matt.

Bigfoot glared at his brother before looking at you. “You know what they say about men with big feet, darlin'?”

“No.”

“They've got a big cock.” he purred with a wink,

Spotting a chance for a tease, you giggled as you looked to his feet. “Really? I'd say you got small feet.”

Matt and Llewellyn burst into fits of laughter. Bigfoot, however, looked taken a back. But he soon recovered and joined in with the laughter.

“I like you.” he said.

You sat down next to Matt on the stools by the kitchen counter.

“So, how did a cutie like you?” asked Matt. “Get snapped up by our big brother?”

“Well, um, my sister and him know each other. She's an actress and mostly works for Eddie's studio. For her latest movie, at the time, she invited me to the premiere. There I met Eddie and I asked him out a week later.”

“He didn't ask you out?” Llewellyn asked.

You shook your head.

“My god. He's gone soft.” Bigfoot sneered.

“Who's gone soft?” Eric asked as he and Eddie came back into the room.

“Bigfoot's just talking shit again.” said Llewellyn.

“As always.” muttered Eddie. He came over to you and kissed you on the lips.

“So, if you're the oldest,” you asked. “Who's next?”

“Eric.” replied Matt. “Then me, then Llewellyn and finally Bigfoot.”

“Although some people have found it hard to believe.” explained Llewellyn, lowering his rifle. “They always think Eric's the oldest.”

“That or thinking' we're pectuplets or whatever the fucking word is.” said Eddie. “So, I'll get our room sorted, honey. Be back shortly.”

“Is it okay if I can have a look round?”

“Sure.” said Eric. “I'll give you a little tour after coffee.”

“Thanks.”

**********

“Oh, Eric, this place if gorgeous.” you said as you joined Eric on top of the rocky outlook.

“That's why I moved here. It's peaceful, and less chance of anybody coming in and stealing property.”

“I'm sure with a hunter like Llewellyn and federal agents like Matt and Bigfoot, you'd be safe as houses.”

Eric laughed. “You'd think so, but not my style to keep traps lying around. That's more Llewellyn's thing.”

A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as you gazed out at the gorgeous scenery.

“Eddie's a lucky man to have you, (Y/N).” said Eric, after a while.

You loked up at the older man, a little startled. “You think so? But you hardly know me?”

“Within the hour of getting to know you, sweetheart, seeing how he looks at you, how he treats and talks about you is enough to know how lucky he is.” The firefighter looked at you. “You're a beautiful girl, (Y/N). and he deserves the best.”

“That's sweet of you, Eric.” you smiled.

He smiled back.

The two of you headed back to the house where you noticed a small bear ornament on a table.

“This is cute.” you said, picking up the small grizzly bear and examining it.

“Yeah, I got a lot of bear thing around here. There was this one time when we were out, we were struggling to put out a fire. And this bear came out of nowhere and it ran past us. It was all covered in flames. Whatever happened to that bear, I never found out but sometimes it haunts me.”

You stared at Eric as he told his story. You felt a pang in your chest as you listened to him. You suddenly had the urge to hug him.

“Plus all the guys at the depo like to think of me as an alpha bear. So, I took it.”

You couldn't help but giggle at this. “So, you're like a papa bear, huh?”

Eric chuckled at this. “I guess so.”

“Then, that's what I'll call you: Papa Bear.”

Eric's smile grew wide at this. “Thank you, darlin'.” And he leaned down and kissed you on the forehead. You felt...

That feeling. That feeling you'd felt when you had first met Eddie. A sense of longing. A pull.

You mentally shook your head at the thought and followed Eric back into the living room.

“Hey.” said Eddie, looking up. “You have fun out there?”

“Yeah.” you said, sitting on the chair arm of which Eddie was sitting in. “We should go out there it when it gets dark. It'll be gorgeous at night.”

“I guess we could.”

You smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Bigfoot was watching out of the corner of his eye as he listened to the caller on the other line. He suddenly felt very constricted in his pants and shifted a little. He watched your long smooth legs fall over the chair arm as Eddie pulled you into his lap.

What would it be like to have those legs wrapped around his hips as he...?

Fuck sake! He said a hurried 'goodbye' to the caller and rushed into the bathroom. He needed a little relief.

*************

A few days passed and you found that you enjoyed the four brothers' companies as they enjoyed yours. As the first night at Eric's wore on, you heard tales about their childhood. You found out that when Eddie was in his late teens, their mother's health had quite poor and their father was out at work, so Eddie had helped raise his brothers until she was better. You also found out that Eric was indeed a fire fighter and a super-intendant to boot. Matt was a CIA agent, Llewellyn had no job but was a hunter, as you expected and Bigfoot was a detective.

A few days later, you were sitting in the living room, watching the T.V.. Eric was in the garage, fixing his truck. Matt and Bigfoot were at work and Llewellyn had gone out on a hunt.

That had been two hours ago, and you were hoping Eric would finish soon so that you wouldn't be sitting there bored.

Suddenly, the front door opened and Llewellyn stepped inside.

He was injured. His left shoulder was bloody and his hand was pressed hard against it to stem the blood flow.

“Oh, my god. Llewellyn.”

You sprang out of your seat and ushered him to the two seater sofa.

“First aid kit is under the sink.” he grunted.

You hurried to the sink and got the first aid kit. You rushed back and opened it out as Llewellyn ridded himself of his shirt.

You suddenly realised how dry your your throat went at the right of Llewellyn shirtless.

You watched as he rifled through the box to find the correct items.

“Do you want a hand with anything?”

“Yeah. You can get some wool and disinfectant and wash off this blood.” Llewellyn replied. “I don't want Eric moaning at me for getting blood everywhere.”

You did as you were told and soon you washed the blood around the wound.

“Thanks.” Llewellyn grunted. “You can just sit back, little one, and I'll get this bullet out.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Just don't look if you have a tendency to feel queasy.”

Gulping, you gingerly turned as Llewelyn took a sterile instrument and gently inserted it into the wound. You could hear him, hissing and grunting in pain. A minute later, there came a clatter of metal on a wooden surface. You looked down to see the small round golden object that had caused such a fuss. You looked back up at the hunter.

“How...how did it happen?”

“You don't want to know. The less you know the better.”

“I can handle it, Llewellyn.”

He looked up at you with the same look that Eddie often gave you when you were being stubborn but knew he had to give in. It was a little eerie to see how much his brothers looked like him. He sighed.

“I got into another hunter's way. Didn't see him and he didn't see me.”

“That's it?”

“...You don't believe me, do you?”

“Not really.”

He sighed again. “All right, I came across a...some sort of massacre. There were no survivors. Or so I thought. I went to have a look and then I got shot. Thankfully, it wasn't fatal.”

“Thankfully? Thankfully? Count your luck stars, you're not still out there bleeding to death.”

He just nodded in his answer.

“Come here.” you said. You took the disinfectant and the buds and took up cleaning and stitching up Llewellyn's wound. “There,” you said. “That looks a bit better. But you've got to tell Matt or Bigfoot about what you saw. They'll investigate into this and catch whoever did this.”

Llewellyn looked up to you for the third time, with a saddened look in his eyes. You felt your heart skip a beat a little at his look. You stared at each other for a long time before Matt barging into the room, with a stack load of paperwork.

“Matt,” you said, surprised. “You're home.”

“Yeah. Just a little de-briefing from our last op.” his eyes narrowed at how cosy you and Llewellyn looked. “What you two up to?”

“N-nothing.” you squeaked and got up from beside Llewellyn and walked into the kitchen.

With a raised eyebrow, the CIA agent looked at you and then to his younger brother with a smirk. Llewellyn glared at his brother and looked down at the bandage on his shoulder.

“Oh, what the fuck have you been up to, now?”

*****************

“Matt, are you sure we have everything on the list?”

“Positive. But just one second.” Matt said as he looked on the World Food shelves.

You sighed. You felt like you been here for yours. The food basket you were pushing around was almost full and you were scared that you weren't able to afford all of this.

“Eric's going to kill us.” you muttered.

“Hmm?”

“Oh, nothing.” you waved off. “So, what exactly are you looking for?”

“Just some stuff.”

“How specific!” you muttered.

This time Matt heard you and chuckled. You took out your phone and texted Eddie. Matt wandered down the aisle. You called out to him that you were heading to the checkouts. You weren't too sure if he heard and moved off to the checkouts. As you unpacked your items, you felt the hair on the back of your neck. You looked round and saw a man with greasy long hair and unkempt beard, which had seen better days. He was looking at you. He smiled at you, to which you gave him a tight smile and continued to unpack. As you were halfway done, you looked round to see if you could find Matt, instead you found the creepy guy who'd smiled at you.

Did this guy have anything better to do?

“Hey.” he said.

“Hi.” you said, trying not focus completely on him and looking for Matt.

“I, um, I normally am not this straight forward but I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were.”

“Oh, well, um...thank you but I, I already have a boyfriend.”

“What?” he quizzed. “You're serious, right? C'mon, I only just--.”

“Listen, _mate_. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, when once should be enough. But I do have a boyfriend.”

“Oh, yeah. Then where is he?”

“Right behind you.” said a cool voice. The creepy guy looked round to see Matt, standing behind him with a pissed expression on his face.

“Matty.”

“This punk bothering you, sweetheart?” he said, still staring at the unwanted man, who was staring at Matt like a goldfish.

“Yes, he is. Doesn't believe I have a boyfriend.”

Matt sniggered. “Wow.” he then stepped close to the guy. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in front of all of these people.”

“Uhh...I....I...uhh, uhh.”

“Wrong answer, buddy.”

“Matt,” you interjected, sweeping round get in between Matt and the creep. You rested your hands on his chest. His firm chest. “Sweetie, please. Don't make a scene.”

Matt looked at you, then to the creep and back. “All right, sweetie. Whatever you say.” he then looked back to the guy. “Push off, will ya.”

The guy ran off, making the heavy weight in your chest lift. You let out a long sigh of relief.

“You okay, (Y/N)?”

You nodded. “I'm fine. Christ, that was scary.”

“I'm just sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have left you alone.” he moved forwards and held you. You tensed at first feeling the CIA agent holding you in his strong arms. You then accepted it, throwing your arms around him. He started to rock you a little, in a way to probably calm you down.

“Next, please!”

The moment was soon broken and Matt pulled away to pack your things. You shook your head and carried on unpacking the shopping trolley, trying to ignore your heart beating then, normal.

****************

_A week later..._

You'd left the boys alone tonight. As you decided to head out into town for a little shop and told Eddie you'd be fine. As you were out, Matt suggested a small poker night and made you promise to have a few games when you got back.

Eddie took a sip of his beer and waited for Llewellyn to make a decision. Llewellyn liked to take his time and not hurry things. The same as if he went hunting.

“Don't keep us in suspense, will ya?” Eric piped up, around his cigar.

“Sorry.” The hunter threw his chips in and looked to Bigfoot.

But Bigfoot looked as though he had other ideas. He didn't look too into the game.

“Ya got something on your mind, Christian?” asked Matt.

“Hmm?” Bigfoot asked, hearing his name.

Eddie chuckled. “Your head's not in the game, big mouth.”

“You know that's not my name.”

“Yeah, I know, but I prefer not to call you it.”

The others chuckled.

“Ya know it's a shame (Y/N) couldn't be here tonight.” Bigfoot said to Eddie.

“When a girl needs some girl time, a girl needs her girl time.” said Eric before taking a sip of beer.

“She'll be home soon. Don't worry.” Eddie said as Bigfoot threw in his money. “You'll get a match tonight,if she's in the mood.”

“I bet she will be.” Matt grinned.

“She always in the mood, big bro?” Bigfoot asked.

“Sometimes. Depending on how the day goes at the studio, she's ready and waiting for me.”

“You done it on the desk?” asked Eric.

Eddie gave a shrug as if to say 'maybe'.

“Oh, c'mon.” Llewellyn pleaded. “You must have fucked that pussy several times in your office?”

“More than several.” Eddie admitted.

“I knew it.” Matt cheered. “Does she feel good?”

“That's for me to know and for you keep on wondering.”

Bigfoot snorted. “What makes you think, we haven't?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at his brother's words.

“Since, she's set foot into this house,” the younger explained. “There's not a moment gone by since I haven't thought about either eating her out on this table or fucking her into the wall.”

“I appreciate you not talking about my girl like that.”

“You talking to me or all of us? Because all of us have. Am I right?”

Eddie looked round at his other brothers to see that they were all looking anxious as though being caught out of a lie.

“You...you've all thought of (Y/N) like that?”

“Not entirely.”

“A little bit.”

“Just as Chris here described it.”

Eddie stared at his brothers, not believing what he was hearing. His brothers, all of his brothers, had all taken a fancy to his girlfriend of a year? He had to be dreaming. Surely, he was dreaming?!

“This is a dream, right? I'm sleeping and I'm actually lying in bed next to (Y/N) and I've dreamt this.”

But the looks that his brothers were giving him said otherwise.

“I don't fucking believe this.”

“Eddie, we didn't plan--.” said Eric but he was interrupted by Eddie getting to his feet.

“Oh, no, of course, you didn't. No, no. It's all okay. How-how could you all even think this? She's my girlfriend and you all think it's okay to be thinking about taking her from me.”

“We didn't.” said Llewellyn. “That's why we never said anything...until now.”

“Wait, you've all talked about this?”

“Possibly.” Matt shrugged.

Eddie began to pace, something he always did when he was completely stressed.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, Eddie.” Bigfoot smiled. “Sharing is caring.”

“For this, it's not!” the older brother barked. “This is my girlfriend, you idiots!”

“We know that.” huffed Eric. “We didn't mean for any of it to happen but it did.”

“So, you all feel the same?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, it's four against one.” said Bigfoot. “Surely, you'll give in, now and just let us have a taste of her.”

“You're not touching her!”

“Really? 'Cause by the expression on their faces,” And Bigfoot pointed to his three older brothers. “They say different.”

“This is fucking madness! And without her consent?”

“You know I never have sex with a girl without her consent.” said Matt. “Look why don't we wait until she comes home, have a long talk with her and see what she says.”

Eddie sighed and left the room. Another silence fell as Eddie left. Eric looked Llewellyn and Matt, three of them feeling a little bad about what had happened. Bigfoot, on the other hand, reached over and flipped over Eddie's hand.

“That son of a bitch was bluffing.”

***********

At eight, you came back through the door, with bags of goodies and a little surprise for Eddie to wear one night.

But when you walked through the front door, you could hear hushed tones. Walking into the living room and dining room, you sat Matt, Bigfoot, Eric and Llewellyn sitting round the table, but one was missing.

“Hey.”

“(Y/N), sweetie.” Eric smiled. “You're home.”

“Yeah. Um, where's Eddie?”

“In his room.” said Llewellyn.

“Why, what's wrong?”

“Just being a grump.” said Bigfoot. “Come on, sweetie, you promised us a game.”

“Okay. I'll put these away and see Eddie, then, I'll be right out.”

You shuffled into yours and Eddie's bedroom to find him, leaning against the headboard. He looked annoyed.

“Hey, babe.” you cooed, making him look up.

“Hey.”

“You okay? Was it a bad night? Or are you being a sore loser?”

Eddie was silent for a moment or two. “It was a good night until Bigfoot opened his mouth.”

“Oh, sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.”

“They all did.”

You blinked. “They all did? What happened?”

“You really don't want to know, sweetheart.”

“Eddie, that's not right. If they've upset you.”

“Sweetie, it'll be fine. Tomorrow, we'll all be acting as though nothing ever happened.”

You looked at Eddie, not believing a word he was saying.

“Fuck it.” you said and stormed out of the room. Eddie called you back but you ignored him. “Oi!” you snapped. The other boys looked at you. You reached the table and looked at each one in turn. “What the fuck have you been saying to Eddie?”

“(Y/N), it's fine.” Eddie said, following you into the room.

“Eddie, shut up. I wanna hear what they have to say and then we're going. So, come on, then.” you said, addressing the others. “What happened?”

The others didn't even look at you.

“So, he's telling the truth, then.”

Eric put down his hand on the table top and placed his hands there as though he was about to negotiate something with you.

“We may have revealed something that was quite personal and Eddie didn't like it.”

“And that was?”

There was another silence. You weren't too sure how long it lasted but it felt like hours. Finally, Matt was the one that said it.

“We all like you, (Y/N).”

You let out a derisive laugh. “Well, I like you, too--.”

“Not like that, (Y/N).” said Llewellyn. “Not as friends.”

You stared at the hunter, dumbstruck. Was this for real? Was what Llewellyn saying true? They all had the same feelings as Eddie had towards you?

“You're joking, right?”

“No.” said Matt. “We've been debating telling you this since we found out.”

“We didn't mean for it to happen.” Bigfoot put in.

“But it did.” growled Eddie from behind you.

“Eddie, we've already apologised.” said Llewellyn. “What more can we say?”

“Nothing.” you said. “You don't have to.”

Eddie moved towards you and placed his hands on your shoulders. “What are you saying, doll face?”

“I don't think I can stand here and lie if I've never thought the same about you and your brothers.” you admitted.

More silence fell.

Eddie's hands moved from your shoulders. “What?”

“I'm sorry, Eddie. And don't get me wrong I still love you, Ed's, but I also feel something for your brothers, as well.”

“I can't believe...”

“Eddie, don't. Please.”

“How the fuck am I suppose to react?” spat Eddie. “My own girlfriend has feelings for my brothers.”

“Eddie, will you listen to what she's saying?” Eric countered, getting to his feet and coming to stand behind you. “She still loves you, you prick. She still wants to make this work.”

“You do know,” said Matt. “There's such a thing as poly relationships, nowadays or what not, pansexuals, is it?”

“Yeah.” piped up Bigfoot. “We can easily have a poly relationship...just without the incest.”

Eddie looked at his brothers, before looking to you. “You...you really want this?”

You couldn't bring yourself to speak, instead you nodded and your boyfriend nodded back.

He sighed. “Okay, then. I just want to see you happy.”

“Eddie, you _do_ make me happy and you making this decision makes me even more happy.”

You moved closer to him and kissed him.

“Does that mean we'll get some?” Bigfoot shouted.

Once you broke the kiss, you looked the detective. “If you're good enough. Right, I promised a few poker games. So, let's get down to it.”

************

Two hours later, Eddie, Bigfoot, Llewellyn and Eric were standing around you as you and Matt stared intently at the other. You two were the last ones in the game, waiting for the others to make a wrong move.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Matt said, reaching for his chips. “I see your thirty and raise you..forty.”

You nodded as though saying 'impressive'. “Okay, sweetie. I...see your forty and raise you to forty-five.”

“That's all you got?” the CIA agent sniggered. “Sweetheart, I'd thought you'd give me a bit of a challenge.”

“You haven't seen my hand, yet.”

Matt bit his lip and you wondered if he was being dirty minded.

“All right, I'll see your forty-five and raise you sixty.”

A collective murmur of awe went between your boys. Matt was bluffing, he had to be. “Okay. I'll see your sixty and raise you eighty.”

Matt raised an eyebrow and nodded, appreciatively. “Okay, I'm calling your eighty. What ya got?”

You laid down your hand, revealing two pairs of kings and a huge smile appeared on Matt's lips. He threw his hand down. A pair of Jacks, a seven and a two. Oh, he had been bluffing!

“I knew it.” you gloated.

“You got me, sugar tits.”

Eddie leaned down and kissed you on the cheek. “Well done, darlin'.”

“Thanks, honey.”

“Well,” said Matt. “I think the winner deserves her prize.”

“Not just the money?”

“Yeah.”

“And that is?”

Matt beckoned you over to him. Feeling nervous, you did as he asked. You got to your feet and moved over to where he was sitting. He met you halfway and kissed you. You tensed slightly at the kiss but felt yourself move into his lap. His arms wrapped around your hips and gently held you there. Your lips moved with his; his hands squeezed your hips. You both pulled away from the kiss after several moments.

“Fuck me, big bro.” Matt asked. “She's a good fucking kisser.”

Eddie snorted as he made his way over to the both of you. He swung his leg over Matt's so that he stood over the both of you. He leaned down and pressed kisses against your neck. He then hooked his arms under yours and pulled you off Matt's lap into his, so you were both sitting on the table.

“Just wait till you find out what else she's good at.” he growled, lowly.

He then continued to lavish kisses on your neck. As he did so, he pulled you back so that you both were now lying on the table. You let out a breathless moan and he nibbled and sucked on the skin there.

The studio manager's hands trailed up and cupped your breasts in his hands. His knees slipped between your legs and parted them, a little.

“Like a fucking banquet.” smirked Llewellyn, as he, Bigfoot and Eric moved to the other side of the table to watch the show.

You suddenly felt a pair of hands on your legs. Looking down, you saw Matt spreading your legs more open, giving him and his brothers a perfect view up your skirt and of your panties.

“Fuck!” Bigfoot breathed.

“Can I take these off?” Matt purred, tugging on your panties.

“Go ahead.” you whimpered.

The next thing you knew was the material being pulled away and the cool air hitting you between your legs. A collective moan rang out between the brothers as they looked at your pussy for the first time.

Eddie's hands slipped from your breasts all the way down until they reached your core. A loud cry escaped your lips as Eddie's fingers began to play with the sensitive nub. You began to writhe, leaning into Eddie's touch and grinded your behind against his crotch.

The studio boss moaned against your neck. He moved his fingers away from your clit, travelled a little way down and slipped one inside. You cried out and the feel of being filled by his fingers and thrusted your hips a little to meet them.

“Eddie. More.”

Eddie did as he was asked and added another, making you moan as his fingers filled you again.

“Is it good, (Y/N)?” Bigfoot asked.

“Very.” you whimpered.

The detective smiled. He then leaned down to take one of your breasts in his mouth. You whimpered as you felt Bigfoot's tongue circled and flick around the areola and his lips beginning to tug at the nipple. Llewellyn came round on the other side of you and took your other breast in his mouth. Eddie ceased attacking your neck but continued to fuck you slowly with his fingers and whispered in your car.

“Want me inside that sweet, sweet pussy?”

“Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, daddy. Fuck me with big thick cock of yours.”

Bigfoot and Llewellyn stopped their ministrations and all four brothers looked to you and their big brother.

“Did you just call him daddy?” Eric asked, incredulously.

“So, what?” Eddie asked as you were too lost to answer.

“How long as she been call you that?” Matt teased.

“I wanna be called daddy.” Bigfoot whimpered like a child being denied sweets.

“Eddie, please fuck me already.” you whimpered.

In response, Eddie slipped his fingers out of you and lifted your hips up so that he could unfasten his belt and pulled down his pants.

As he busied himself, Matt scooted forward on his seat and leaned in towards your wet pussy. He took a tentative lick at your clit, making your breath hitch. He growled, approvingly as the taste of you hit his taste buds. He leaned in and began to lap at your clit. Your hands began to grip the table and Matt licked and suckled, happily at your pussy and your hips moved up and down or in circles to move against Matt's tongue.

“Matt,” Eddie rumbled. “Back off.”

Matt did as he was told and soon Matt's tongue was replaced with Eddie's cock. He rubbed, tantalisingly, against your folds with his organ before he moved it towards your entrance. Your breath hitched again on Eddie entered you.

“You're such a good girl.” Llewellyn cooed. “Taking our big brother inside you.”

“I can't wait for my turn.” Eric said, palming himself as he watched you being filled up by his brother.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Eddie asked, once he was fully in.

“And willing.” you breathed. “Fuck me, daddy.”

Eddie didn't need telling twice. He drew himself out of you before slamming himself back inside. You gasped at the feeling and soon your body thrusted and rocked as Eddie slowly began to fuck you. Eric leaned down and rubbed your clit had as Eddie's pace quickened.

“Fuck, you look _so_ good.” Bigfoot whined. The detective unzipped his pants and took out his already hard cock.

Clumsily, you reached out and took it into your hand. He circled his large hand around your wrist and guided you to jerk him off. Llewellyn took your other hand and palmed it against his clothed crotch, feeling his hard member. As best you could, you pulled out his cock from his jeans.

“That's better.” you groaned. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as Eddie's pace quickened and began to pound you, relentlessly. A series of squeals and moans left your lips as Eddie thrusted in and out of you again. You could feel your walls beginning to quiver around Eddie's hard organ. Your hands continuing to stroke Llewellyn's and Bigfoot's cocks.

“Eddie, I'm so close.” you whimpered.

“Cum for me, darlin'. Cum around my cock.”

A few seconds later, you cried out as you squirted and your walls quivered around Eddie's cock. Eddie let out a gutteral moan in your ear as he soon followed and you both lay limp on the table.

“Fuck, that was hot!” Matt groaned, soothing your quivering thighs.

“I don't think she's done yet.” Bigfoot said, in a sing song voice.

You looked up to see the youngest of the five move round, pushing Matt out of the way and looming over you.

“Come here, little one. Daddy Chris has got a treat for you.”

He took hold of you by the waist and lifted you up into his lap so that you were facing him. He reached in between your legs and lined himself up with his pre-cum dripping cock. With your first orgasm and Eddie's cum still inside of you, it was easy for him to slip inside you. You sighed in awe of feeling how big he was.

Honestly, he was a little bigger than Eddie.

“Well,” he groaned. “What do you think?”

You huffed a laugh. “Sorry for calling you small.” you joked, easily adjusting the new girth.

Bigfoot sniggered and began to move. Blissfully, you sighed as the youngest moved in and out of you. Eddie moved behind you and whispered.

“How does my little brother feel inside that cute, stretched, wet pussy of yours?”

“So, good, daddy.”

Hearing a wet slapping noise you round to see Llewellyn stroking himself as he watched Bigfoot fuck you.

“Come here, Llewellyn.” you beckoned.

The hunter moved closer and you took him inside of your mouth. A low moan vibrated in Llewellyn's throat as you sucked on him, happily. You took him in, inch by inch, hollowing you cheeks.

“Shitting hell.” someone gasped. “You look so gorgeous, sweetheart.”

You hummed a 'thank you', sending vibrations down the hunter's cock making him groan. Bigfoot continued to thrust into you, his pace growing faster and pressing against your g-spot, repeatedly. It caused you to moan round Llewellyn's cock, making the hunter moan at the sensations that were sending shivers down his back.

“You close again, babe?” Bigfoot asked.

You tried your best to nod your answer but was difficult with how you were bobbing your head up and down Llewellyn's cock and having Bigfoot pound into you.

“Gonna make you cum for a second time, gorgeous. You ready?”

You didn't answer as suddenly, Bigfoot pounded even faster than possible into you. Once again, you felt your walls quivering around Bigfoot as he moved in and out of you.

Then something snapped inside you and you came again, gushing and tightening around Bigfoot. You let out a muffled scream as you came. Bigfoot grunted in your ear and soon he followed suit as you milked him for every drop, his cum soon mixing in with yours and Eddie's.

As Bigfoot caught his breath and soothed your hips, you continued bobbing your mouth around Llewellyn's dick. He pulled you off and began to jerk himself towards your mouth. You kept your mouth wide open to catch his cum. When he did cum, you managed to catch some of it in your mouth and some went on your chest.

The cheered a little at this and Llewellyn swept the cum off of your breasts and fed you the cum. You slowly licked up the cum from his fingers.

“All right. Who's next to tame this gal?” Llewellyn purred, pressing a kiss to your pink cheeks.

You looked up at the second oldest of the brothers. “Come on, Papa Bear. Mount me.”

Eric laughed at your nickname for him and pulled you from Bigfoot's lap. “On all fours, little one.” he coaxed.

You did as you were told and beckoned Matt to come to where you were facing. Matt did and lined his cock to your mouth. As you took him in your mouth, Eric slipped inside you. You both groaned.

“Damn it.” Eric hissed. “I almost came there.”

You giggled around Matt's cock continued to suck as Eric moved out and slammed back you into with a sharp thrust. You whimpered as the firefighter fucked you, slowly and steadily; a lovely friction against your walls. You were still pretty sensitive for the last time you cum, so how you were going to cum a third time, you weren't too sure.

You sucked on Matt's hard member and he ran his fingers lovingly through your hair, encouraging you to carry on. But you didn't. You slipped him out of your mouth and braced yourself as Eric pounded your pussy.

“Okay, Matty. Turn around.” you ordered.

Matt looked down at you, a little confused before looking at his older brother who watching you being fucked by Eric. He then made eye contact with Matt and grinned.

“Trust me, little bro.” he said, hoarsely. “It's worth it.”

Matt shrugged and turned himself round.

“Pants...ah, down!” you barked.

And his pants fell to his feet.

“Bend a little.”

Tentatively, Matt did lean a little forward against the nearest chair and waited. In a few seconds, he let out a low growl and felt his cock twitch in delight.

“Fuck me!” he panted. “That...holy shit!”

You smiled up at him and continued to lick at his puckered hole. Carefully balancing yourself on two legs and one arm, you took Matt's dick in your free hand as you licked him.

“God, (Y/N).” said Bigfoot.

“When did she start this with you?” asked Eric.

“Five months into the relationship.” Eddie explained. “I was really stressed out with work and she'd been keen to try it out and boy, did I get a good stress relief.”

Matt groaned in agreement and thrusted his hips so that his cock was grinding in your grip and his ass was receiving more of your tongue. From behind you, Eric was watching as you give Matt a rim-job as he pounded into you. Never had he felt a pussy so good in his whole life. Eddie chose well. You felt so good.

Too good.

As Eric's pace quickened, you moaned against Matt's entrance and your rhythm on his cock became erratic. Matt found the friction to be very stimulating and groaned, loudly. As Eric thrusted faster, your strokes became faster on Matt's cock and puckered hole.

A low growl left Matt's throat as his cum fell to the floor and on your hand. You pulled away from Matt's arse as he came down from his high. You bit his cheek and groaned as Eric hit that spot again and again. The firefighter reached down between your legs and rubbed your clit with thick fingers. You threw your head back at the sensation, the sensitivity becoming overwhelming then before.

“Ah! Eric! Harder, oh, god!”

He leaned over you and whispered in your ear. “You gonna come for me, darlin'?”

“If you keep going harder, then I might. Ahhh!” you screeched.

Eric's thrusts became erratic as your strokes had been on Matt's cock. His fingers teasing and rubbing harder on your nub. You third orgasm soon hit you and you screamed so loud that you were sure people from miles around could hear you. Your arms gave out causing you to go slightly limp as your lower half became more sensitive to Eric's thrusts. As your wall clenched around Eric's dick, he followed suit and almost collapsed on top of you.

Gingerly, you got back on all fours and looked round to come face-to-face with the firefighter. He leaned down a little and kissed you. You felt your heart beating fast as it had done when he'd kissed you for the first time.

When you pulled back from the kiss, Eddie came up to you and pulled you into his arms. You settled into his hold.

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

“I'm tired out. But I feel really good, though.”

Eddie chuckled and pressed a kiss to your temple.

“You were amazing, darlin'.” said Bigfoot.

“If Eddie lets us, we might have another round.”

“Yeah, bro.” said Eric. “Sharing's caring.”

“Right, boys.” interrupted Eddie. “I'm taking her to bad. Say goodnight, sweetie.”

You did with a big yawn as Eddie carried you to yours and his bedroom. You watched from over Eddie's shoulder, his four brothers, half dressed or dishevelled, watching you.

Utterly spent. 


End file.
